Sweet as Karamel
by Write-To-You
Summary: All my different stories regarding Kara and Mon-El. Rating, summary, prompt (if there is one) and any spoilers will be written before each chapter.
1. Dates, Bad guys, and Noodles

**Author's Note: Hello all! I'm back with another Karamel story.**

 **Prompt: Mon-El takes Kara on a date they enjoy themselves take down a few bad guys and then kiss. (from deenew27)**

 **Summary: Mon-El and Kara go on their first date.. but it's not the usual kind.**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Spoilers: None. Except for the fact that you have to know who Mon-El is.**

Kara could count on one hand how many first dates (not including the brief time she spent using the dating site) she had been on. There was Jack from high school (he had broken up with her after 3 dates, and she had vowed never to date again), Cris from collage (turned out to be cheating on her), and James (she had broken up with him).

And now there was Mon-El. She had never been more excited. She had tried on 10 different dresses before finally choosing the first one she put on, a typical Kara move. Now she was waiting for Mon-El to show up, and she had almost broken her couch because she had squeezed the armrest so hard.

The fact that he flew (or, jumped, really) through her open window did nothing to calm her thudding heart. He surprised her so much that she had him jammed up against wall before he could even come all the way into her apartment.

He choked in surprise, and stared at her quizzically. "Is this a normal custom when you... uh, what was the word? Date? Yeah. Is this something you do when you date?"

Kara let him go, blushing furiously. "No, no, you just startled me. Sorry."

"That's ok. You look pretty." Winn had taught him that one, after the incident with the word "babe".

He was glad he had used it when Kara blushed harder. "Thanks."

She did look pretty though. She had on a dark red dress that didn't have any sleeves, and stopped at the knee. She had even done something different then he had ever seen with her hair; a bunch of small braids making an almost net at the back of her head, and another braid trailing the rest of the way down.

"Spin." He commanded.

"What?"

"Spin!" He spun his finger in a circle and then demonstrated when she still looked confused, turning around slowly.

Kara followed his example and he grinned. "Very nice. Are we ready to leave now?"

"Oh, yeah." Kara bit her lip and smiled. "Where are we going?"

"On a date." Mon-El reminded her, confused. "Or is this the wrong day?"

"No, no! That's not what I meant." Kara tried hard not to laugh at the expression on his face. "We are going on a date, but where is, um, where is our date going to be taking place? Like, where do you want to go eat?"

"I know a bar.."

"No, not a bar." Kara scolded. "Someplace where a million alien females _won't_ be flirting with you."

"Right. Good idea." Mon-El frowned, thinking. "Winn showed me this place one time. It served the long strings of yellow stuff that are very good."

"Noodles?" Kara guessed.

"Yes!" Mon-El cried excitedly. "The noodles. We should go there."

"Ok." He held out his hand and wiggled his fingers. She took it with a smile, and they walked out the door.

When they got to the place with the long strings of very good yellow stuff, they were seated and sat talking for awhile. Kara explained how a menu worked (no, you can't try a little bit of everything), and Mon-El got the hang of it enough to order a normal meal.

They were just getting their food when Kara's ears perked up. A second later a sound of a gunshot rang through the restaurant. Mon-El grabbed Kara and instinctively covered her body with his own.

"Mon-El!" Kara hissed. "I'm bulletproof, remember?"

He blushed and straightened. "Right. Sorry."

"Ok, I have to get changed to Supergirl, you stay here, alright?"

"But I want to help-" She was already gone, and Mon-El sat himself down the booth, picking at his noodles.

Supergirl appeared moments later, and the gunmen had the decency to look scared. One of them grabbed a random, screaming civilian and held her with a gun to her head. "Move and I kill her."

The woman knew enough to stop screaming at that. Mon-El tilted his head as he watched Kara bite her lip and glance at the men who were rapidly taking cash from the register.

Making a split decision, Mon-El got up from his chair and crept toward the man holding the poor, sobbing woman hostage. Before he could blink he was thrown into the wall, a gunshot firing with a second of delay.

The shot bounced off Mon-El's chest and he looked down at it. "Hm. Glad I'm bullet proof." He grinned cheekily over at Kara, who rolled her eyes.

A click of a camera went off and Mon-El turned to a young woman holding up her phone. "Hey, I don't do paparazzi, sorry." He told her, and, grabbing the phone, deleted the picture.

By the time he got out of the restaurant, Kara was holding two plates of noodles.

"Did you steal those?" Mon-El frowned.

"No! I left money on the counter." Kara assured him. "Race you to that rooftop."

Mon-El, surprisingly, won. He smirked triumphantly. "Ha. I beat you."

"I let you win." Kara insisted, and handed him his plate.

He took it, and the two of them devoured their food in minutes. Kara dabbed her mouth with a napkin. "Maybe you should have gotten a little bit of everything."

"I told you!" Mon-El cried. "Well, too late now."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Even though that date was a.. little unusual, I think it was-"

"Fun." Mon-El finished with a smile. "Yeah, me too."

He tilted her chin and looked down at her. She smiled. Nothing happened for a while. "You gonna kiss me?" Kara whispered.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." So he did.

 **Author's Note: I'm in search for a better title. Please let me know what you think!**


	2. 2x08 fix-it

**Author's Note: I couldn't stand it any longer, so I wrote this.**

 **Summary: What if Kara turned around at the last second after her and Mon-El's talk? What if she admitted to him kissing her? How much better would it have been? *cough a LOT better cough***

 **Rating: K+**

 **Spoilers: 2x08**

"You drooled." Kara told him, forcing a smile unto her face. She blocked out the memory of his lips pressed to hers, his unnaturally warm hand gently holding her chin as he kissed her.

"That's- that's bad." He winced. "That's really bad, isn't it?" He seemed to believe her.

Then why was she feeling like throwing up? He had kissed her, and now he didn't remember it. But if she told him- she had to. She had to tell him or she would never be able to act normally around him again. And that just wouldn't work.

 _What's the worst that could happen?_ Well, he could reject you, or laugh, or put it off as fever. _But then everything would just go back to normal._ She had to try. "Mon-El.. there's something else." She breathed.

He leaned forward; licked his lips. "Yeah?"

"You- you kissed me."

Mon-El leaned back and smiled. "I was waiting you to say that."

"What? You said you didn't remember!" Kara cried, and punched him in the should. "Sorry, don't know my own strength." She muttered when he winced and rubbed his arm.

"I deserve it." He had the grace to look guilty. "But... I needed to see if you would bring it up. I needed to know if... if you wanted it, too."

In response, Kara grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. His lips were warm, but soft, and not fevered like before, and his face was cool under her fingertips. He reached up and gently stroked his fingers through her hair, before resting his hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

When neither of them could breathe (and only then) did they break apart, but they were back at it a second later.

* * *

Outside the med room, Winn, Alex and Eliza all stood together, watching. The first two had their arms crossed and eyebrows raised, nearly in identical poses. "Are they almost done?" Winn asked grumpily.

"You're just jealous because when you tried to do that she rejected you." Alex teased.

Winn turned to her with wide eyes. "How did you find out about that?!"

"You might want to get used to it, Winn." Eliza smiled. "They are sisters."

Winn humphed. And inside, Mon-El and Kara kept kissing.

 **Author's Note: Whew. All better now. I was very frustrated when she didn't mention the kiss... but at least we know how they both feel now. And that they are cannon. This is new and different.. shipping something that is cannon. It's rather fun :)**


	3. Little Comforts

**Author's Note: Sup, guys? Anyone else ready for some more Karamel?**

 **Prompt: Maybe you could do a Mon-El asks Kara about how she's doing after a hard day and things just move on from that? (Katrina -guest-)**

 **Summary: Mon-El gives Kara some ranting time (and a hug) after a tough day of reporting and Supergirl.**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Spoilers: None. Well.. You have to at least know Season 2. But I hope that you would if you are reading this story :D**

Kara was having a terrible day. Not a bad day. Not a I'm-In-A-Bad-Mood-So-Get-Out-Of-My-Way-Or-You-Will-Be-Laser-Eyed kind of day. Not even an Alex-I-Need-Chocolate-Cupcakes-With-Vanilla-Creme-NOW kind of day. No, it was just a text book, awful, why-won't-you-just-end, kind of terrible day. And it was all Snapper's fault.

She had worked until 1am on her paper about the effects and differing opinions of global warming. And when she placed it proudly on his desk, bright and early in the morning, right on time, he had taken a look at the first paragraph, and put it back own. "I can already tell, just by what I read, that this isn't going to cut it."

He had slammed his hands down on the desk so hard that she jumped. "And do you know what I mean by "Not going to cut it"? I mean that you need to take this back, do some more research, get a few more interviews, comments, quotes, facts, _whatever it takes_ , and bring it back tomorrow. It better be fixed by then, or I'm handing this lead off to Lee."

She had turned and run out of the office without even a coherent comeback, barely holding back her tears. James gave her a concerned look as she strode quickly to the elevators, but she didn't stop to talk. She would probably start crying, and that just wouldn't do.

Alex wasn't available when she got to the DEO, which was just the moldy cherry on top of her fallen ice-cream cone. Hank approached her, his face unusually grumpy. "Supergirl, we have a rouge alien at the bar you and Mon-El love so much, so get changed."

"Yes _sir_." She muttered, tears pricking behind her eyes for no particular reason except for the fact that this day was _so terrible_ she couldn't stand it.

To make things worse, she didn't even get a punching bag once she got to the site of the "rouge alien". A blue skinned, skinny male screamed and ran as soon as he saw her. She kept chase, but he had disappeared by the time she got around the corner.

When she got back to the DEO, she was a mess. Alex was still out doing _something_ , Hank yelled at her for not catching that alien, and it made everyone else in the room look over.

She raced out of the main room and into the area she and Mon-El always trained, and finally, _finally_ , let the tears come. And boy did they come.

Her arms were actually soaked by the time she heard a noise behind. She tried to quiet her sobs, just in case the person (she couldn't see who it was, not wanting to move from her position with her face buried in her forearms) somehow didn't see her.

No such luck. "Kara?" The concerned voice of a certain cute, infuriating, sweet Daxemite sounded in her ear- sounded very close in her ear. It made her look up.

Mon-El immediately fell to his knees in front of her. "Kara! Hey, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He reached out for her face, but stopped himself, hand falling awkwardly back to his lap.

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok." He crawled so that he was next to her, and very, _very_ hesitantly placed an arm around her trembling shoulders. She curled into the touch, letting Mon-El pull her into his side, almost completely enveloping her in his arms.

And it was more comforting then anything she had ever felt before. Because it was also the only real hug that she had ever received.

Because Mon-El, with the same amount, or nearly as much strength as she had, could give a _serious_ hug. He could squeeze her into his side, crush her in his arms, and it reminded her of before she had powers. It reminded her of how her dad used hug her, strong and hard and tight. No human could hug her that way.

But Mon-El could, and she let him, for a long time. He spoke first, his voice low, as if he was afraid she had fallen asleep (she actually almost had). "Do you want to talk about it now- or should I leave you alone?"

He couldn't leave her alone. That was all she knew at this point. "I just.. I just had a _really_ bad day."

"Oh." He didn't seem to know exactly what to say to that. "I'm, uh, apology."

Earth mentor mode kicked in. "You're _sorry._ "

"Right. I'm sorry."

She pressed herself more firmly into his chest, and he tightened his grip fractionally. "Was anything in particular bad? Because I know on some days, the whole thing is just one bad happening after another."

"More like that. I stayed up to 1am this morning working on a paper, and then Snapper completely rejected it. Then when I got to the DEO, Hank was in a bad mood, and he sent me to get this annoying blue shrimp of an alien. It ran away as soon as I got there, and then Hank got mad because I didn't catch it. And Alex isn't here, I don't know _where_ she is, and-" She nearly started to cry, but his arms tightened again and she took a deep breath. "It's just been a awful day."

He rested his chin on her head. "Did it help to talk about it? Because I find that that usually works for me... except my pillow gets an earful, not a human."

He was trying to make her laugh, she knew that, but that comment wanted to make her cry more then anything else. "Hey... if you ever want to talk, I'm always here."

"Thanks." He whispered.

They sat there for awhile longer, she actually didn't know how much longer. She actually felt herself drifting off, warm and comfortably and completely drained in Mon-El's arms.

He moved first. "Uh, Kara? Don't mean to.. break this up, but my legs are getting numb."

She giggled a little and stretched. "Right, sorry. I'll get-" _Get off you_. Because at some point during their brief "cuddle session", she had moved to his lap. "Um, yeah."

She stood up and tried to school her features. Mon-El stood, also with a stretch, and glanced at the clock. "It's 7. We should go have dinner."

 _7 o'clock?_ They had been there for and hour and a half. "Yes, we should." She glanced at him again. "Hey, Mon-El? Could we, I don't know, make it a date?"

He furrowed his brow. "Wait.. wait, I know that one. Oh, a date! When you go do something with someone you want to have a romantic relationship with." He cocked his head. "You want to have a romantic relationship with me? But Winn said I had been, uh, what was it? Right, _Friend-zoned_."

Of course Winn would say that. "No- no, I would, uh, I would like to go on a date with you. If that's what you want."

"Yeah!" He beamed at her. "Yes, lets go. I know a place." He took her hand, and even after how much they had touched that afternoon, it still sent shivers down her spine.

And if she were to look back on the day she had, she wouldn't see it as her worst. She would actually probably see it as one of her best.

 **Author's Note: So, did anyone notice that I only addressed Kara as "She", except for when Mon-El was talking to her, and the first line? Kinda neat...**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. We Are?

**Author's Note: I'm back after all this time! Sorry this took me so long to return.**

 **Prompt: Mon-El gets jealous and/or protective of Kara? (guest)**

 **Summary: Adam comes back to Central City. Mon-El decides that he needs to do something about it. (** ** _warning_** **: There is a teeny bit of Adam-bashing, but who ever liked that guy anyway?)**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Spoilers: You need to know about her relationship with Adam, but that's about it.**

"Kara Danvers. It's been awhile." There was a handsome man in Kara's doorway. He knew Kara's name. Mon-El immediately didn't like him.

"A-Adam?!" Kara shot up from her chair. "Uh, wow, what are you doing here? Not that I don't want to see you or anything, I just didn't think that you would, you know, be here." She blinked, and then turned to Mon-El. "I've been spending too much time with Felicity."He shook his head, remembering the blonds constant babbling about _everything_.

Adam smiled. "I figured I'd stop by. As I said, it's been awhile."

"Yeah." Kara bit her lip happily and tucked her hair behind her ears. Mon-El watched this with a growing scowl. Who _was_ this guy?

"I was wondering if you would, I don't know, want to go to dinner or something? Maybe get a drink, catch up." His smile was so nice that it was hard not to believe that he had the most perfect of intentions. But his eyes... Mon-El didn't like his eyes.

He stepped over to Kara's side, and boldly wrapped his arm around her waist. She squeaked in surprise and her eyes shot up to his face. He ignored the feeling of her pressed into his side, and looked Adam right in the eye. "Hi." It came it with all the forced politeness he could muster. "I'm Mon-El. And you are...?" He tensed his arms, showing off his muscles. Daxam Style.

"Mon-...El? I've never heard a name like that before." Adam glanced nervously at him, but he recovered his swagger quickly. "I'm Adam. I dated Kara, briefly, when I came to visit my mom. My mom is Cat Grant, by the way."

Mon-El blinked, momentarily put off from his goal of intimidating Adam to a quivering mess on the ground. "Wait... like, tiny, scary Cat Grant? How are you her son? Aren't you a little tall?"

Kara elbowed him sharply. There was an awkward silence, that Kara broke with a forced laugh. "Well, was your mom small, Mon-El? You're pretty tall."

 _Ooh hoo!_ Mon-El thought smugly. _So she's noticed_. He straightened his spine, shooting up another centimeter or two. "I suppose so." He looked down his nose at Adam, as intimidatingly as he could. He needed to know that he was not at all welcome in Kara's life.

"I'm surprised Kara hasn't mentioned me." Adam crossed his arms, now starting an intense stare of with Mon-El. "We were pretty close."

Kara scrunched up her face like she disagreed, but she didn't speak. Mon-El raised an eyebrow. "Strange. I've never heard of you before today." If this was Daxam, Mon-El's foot would have already been at Adam's throat. But this was Earth, and that wouldn't impress Kara.

Adam frowned, and turned back to Kara. "So, dinner? We could go see a movie?"

Mon-El cut in once again. "Would this be a date?"

Adam gave one of those "handsome smiles" that Winn said all the girls fell for (Winn also said that that was why he didn't have a girlfriend). "If Kara wants it to be."

Kara raised her eyebrows. "Um... didn't we break up?"

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago!" Adam protested, with another smile. "Things change, Kara. I'm ready to be the guy you want me to be."

"Unfortunately." Mon-El was resisting the urge to physically step in front of Kara. "She is unavailable, especially for a date."

"She is?" Adam asked.

"I am?" Kara wrinkled her nose. "He hasn't even given me a time."

" _Because Kara and I_ ," Mon-El ignored both of them. "Are currently dating."

"You _are_?!" Adam said.

"We- Uh, right, yeah, we are." Kara grinned innocently. "Yup, me and Mon-El, dating, that's us, we are _totally_ together. This is what being together looks like and all-" Mon-El elbowed her, and she shut up.

Adam gave them both a look. He wasn't buying it. Time for stage two.

Mon-El turned Kara a little in his arms, leaned down, and kissed her. And it was fantastic.

He heard Adam awkwardly clearing his throat in the doorway, but Kara was practically grinning against his mouth, so he was stopping anytime soon. They only pulled apart when Adam muttered, "You know what? I'm gonna go." And raced out the door.

Then Kara pulled back. "We're dating, are we?" She smiled, not all that upset, it seemed.

Good. "Well, it got rid of him, didn't it?" He gave one of his own charming smiles, much more handsome then Adam's, and kissed her again.


	5. 2x10 fix-it

**Author's Note: Ya know.. I think that episode 10 of both seasons of Supergirl has a way of breaking my ship. Every. Time. First it was Winn (unrequited), and now Mon-El has his heart broken because Kara didn't return his feelings, which I think is** ** _stupid_** **, and, really? Are they going to add another guy onto the show so that she can fall in love with** ** _him_** **, or was she just** ** _saying_** **that she doesn't actually like him or-**

 **So, yeah, I was really mad at the episode last night. So here's a fix-it.**

When he arrived at Kara's apartment, he was nervous. When he had to wait for a half an hour, he got more nervous. But when he saw Kara in her pretty pink dress, and went inside her apartment, he was probably the most nervous he had ever been in his life.

It was time to confess. It had been nearly three weeks since their kiss, and he owed it to her to be honest and let her know how he felt.

"Are you ok?" Kara asked, slinging her back over the arm of her kitchen chair.

He blinked at her for a moment, then took a deep breath and steeled himself for all it was worth. "Uh, it's just... you were right." She didn't say anything. "I remember kissing you."

Kara broke eye contact and adjusted her glasses. She still didn't speak. "Do you, do you wanna sit?" Mon-El offered, not sure of what was going through her head.

"Uh, sure..."

"Yeah, we're gonna sit, that's a good idea." Mon-El muttered under his breath, heart rate up so high she probably heard it. She probably heard it anyway. "Um.." He started again, not sure what to say, so he just repeated himself. "I remember. I was sick, and alone, and you were leaning over me, and you must have been sad, or something, because your eyes were _insanely_ blue- I mean, they always are, but they were like... like comets."

Her eyes were that blue now, huge behind her glasses, and Mon-El tried not to look at them too long. He had to get this out. "And I had never seen anyone so stunning. And I kissed you." He paused for one tense moment, struggling with himself. "And, uh, it was ok that I was... it was ok that I was going to die because I had gotten to kiss you."

Kara took off her glasses and rubbed her forehead, and Mon-El looked at his hands once again. He cleared his throat and stood up. "I, um... I saved you at the police station because... because I care about you." _Because I love you._

And there were those eyes, dragging him down into them. "Comets." He murmured.

Finally she spoke. "Mon-El, I-"

"I'm not going to change your mind." He whispered. "I mean, I get it. I get that you don't care about me."

"I _do_ care about you!" She protested quickly.

"But not in the same way." He breathed. "And that's- ok-" His voice broke a little, because it was _not_ ok. "That's good, that's fine, that's... that's ok. I mean, just keep working with me, I've been honest with this, so now we can ignore it." He needed to get out of her apartment. He felt like he couldn't breathe. "We can let it go-"

"Yeah, yeah of course." She nodded, not meeting his gaze. "Thank you for being honest."

"Yeah, ok." She looked up, and they both leaned foreword at the same moment.

When her lips met his, Mon-El had to brace himself on that table. It was nothing like their other kiss had been. That one had been beautiful, but sad, and much too short. This was sweet and emotional, and filled with everything that he couldn't put words to, like Kara's smile, and her blond hair.

It was over too soon, but this time, nobody was walking away.

 **Author's Note: Well, there you have it. Maybe not my best, but it's something, at least. I think I can confidently say that I got the first 2x10 fix-it out there :)**


End file.
